Secondary batteries may be variously classified according to structures of electrode assemblies. For example, secondary batteries may be classified into stack-type batteries, winding-type (jell-roll-type) batteries, and stack/folding-type batteries. In the case of the stack-type batteries, electrode units (a cathode, a separator, and an anode) constituting an electrode assembly are stacked separately from one another. Thus, precise alignment of the electrode assembly may be significantly difficult, and a large number of processes may be needed to produce the electrode assembly. The stack/folding-type batteries may need two lamination apparatuses and a folding apparatus. Thus, a process of manufacturing an electrode assembly of the stack/folding-type batteries may be significantly complicated. In particular, since full cells or bi-cells of the stack/folding-type batteries are stacked through folding, precise alignment of the full cells or the bi-cells may be difficult.
To address these issues, a manufacturing method has been recently suggested, which manufactures an electrode assembly through only stacking, without sacrificing precise alignment thereof, and more efficiently produces electrode assemblies. However, when the manufacturing method is used to manufacture an electrode assembly, it may be needed to fix radical units constituting the electrode assembly to each other to improve stacking stability. To this end, a method of using a fixing tape has been suggested (refer to patent document D1).
However, when the fixing tape is used, the fixing tape itself is needed and may be detached after fixing the radical units. In addition, the fixing tape should be accurately attached to a desired area and may increase the thickness of the electrode assembly so as to degrade capacity efficiency thereof.